Michael Mikhaelson
The Holy Archangel Michael Mikhaelson is a fourth generation character and also one of the most important angels of God.He first appeared in betrayal as a proud angel and developed himself through time,becoming who he is now.He used to be the leader of the Cloud Nine,but the council voted for his retire,which caused him great annoyment.He is Diane Mikhaelson's Husband and also one of the three shinshies of Kami Andrada. Michael first appeared while Amadeo was visiting the heaven with Raphael.He became hated by a lot of people because of his cold and defensive attitude but his popularity incrased drastically when Kami Andrada declared him her shinshi. He is well known for his extremist religious ideas that he applies on every single person,having really old fashioned and yet strong principles.She is friend with Violet,Miriam and Bianca as well,even that he uses to treat them bad from time to time,but thy are impressed by his deep wounded soul. He is a regular character,his state being well known by the Masters Of Berayal(Kami Andrada and Priest Bella) with a quite impressive impact on the story. Life before Betrayal Michael was here since anybody can remember,so his life haven't begun once with Betrayal.He used to be God's favorite angel and the most kind and tender from all his brothers,a true angel by all means.He used to visit people from lower cloud and give them gifts or just say prayers and sing with them,considering them his equals,his true brothers and sisters.He met Lea,a retired courtesan that Michael loved from the very first moment he saw her.His relationship with her caused Michael to become even more happy and kind,cause he found fulfillment on a whole different level.But his happiness wasn't meant to last-soon enough,fate or maybe misfortune happened,and Lea visited an ex lover in secret to say goodbye to him,but he raped her and got her pregnant.When Michael heard the heart of Lea's baby,he was happiest than ever.He was sure by all means that the baby was his.Fate happened now,and an old prophet from Purgatory claimed that a baby born from angel and human will bring the end of the world,along with heaven,becoming the new ruler.Michael didn't believe anything,but Lea's and her baby's life weren't depending on him anymore.Not long after the prophecy,the life was Michael's baby was voted in the council,the winning part wanting his death.After that,Lea's child was ripped out of her while she was still alive and then she was beheaded with a sword while Michael was kept to watch,all of the angels blaming him for the danger that was threatening them.Madness and grieve first appeared in Michael's heart along with hatred for his brothers and also feelings of vengence . The prophet admitted that her words were all but lies,having feelings of atonement and begged Michael for fogiveness .But Michael killed her instead.Gabriel revealed Michael that the baby Lea's was caring wasn't his and claimed to be knowing this since the beginning,but Michael refused to believe it until he was allowed to visit Lea's in hell,where she confessed to him everything.Michael didn't stay enough to hear all of her story.From that moment,her heart was covered in hate and revenge.His last drop of happiness died when Miriam was born,which caused God to disapear living him with the angels that,in his opinion,ruined him.With no God,there was revolutions,and some angels wanted to free Lucifer and claiming him the new and ultimate God.Michael faught against them and threw them in hell when he won.He became then the ruler of Cloud 9,and his orders were respected by anybody,or they were sent to hell.Michael chose to make any nephilim baby "poisonous" for their mothers.Michael met Celeste,who became his lover in the last 8000 years,with breaks,in which Michael dated angels from high skies during a settled period of time,since the beginning.He was not merciful,nor tender,and he haven't fallen in love with anybody else until he came to Betrayal.He loved Miriam like no other,since she was his protegee but he also hated her from all his heart for causing him the loss of God.Before he came to betrayal,Michael was mean and kind of cruel,being considered a heartless douchebag and also a ultimate womanizer of heaven. ''Throughout Betrayal'' Michael first appeared while Amadeo was visiting heaven,who made him to lose his temper and scream at him,claiming he's going to hell.Back then he was dating Anna,but we never knew what happened between them afterwards.He was disturbed until madness when Amadeo proved to be stronger than him and claimed that it's Lucifer's doing somehow. When he first met Bianca,he claimed she's "the biggest whore of them all",but later in their life,their bond became really strong and Michael fought really hard for her good image and also for seeing her happy.He showed a great interest in Pandora Mikhaelson,running with her from a ball,and playing in snow with her,making together snow angels and flew in the swings.But Pandora's obvious hatred for his religion made him step back from their friendship,and made her consider him a "dick".But something happened with Michael after this,something he never knew he's capable of.Raphael took Violet to visit heaven and show her his favorite places.She met Michael,who fell in love with her,impossible and eternal,just by looking into her eyes.She was the first person Michael acted kindly with,being all nice and happy everytime she was visiting him.Michael made great progresses while he was with Violet,he became a better person,being kind and forgiving,and sometimes even merciful and adorable. Even that he knew he loved her all along,Michael never revealed his true feelings,probably,because,he didn't feel worthy for such an amazing person as he truly believed she is.But Violet's wedding made him realise he despise the idea of seeing her with another man,forever-because for him,a wedding is something that can't be broken.He visited Violet a day before she got married,but she was all to nervous to recieve him,so she asked Miriam not to let him in.Michael lift up at Violet's wedding claiming he doesn't agree with their wedding,confessing his love for her.However,Michael's words only hurt Violet and they haven't made her change her mind into marrying Sebastian. Thinking he lost her,Michael became again a terrible person for a few days,but seeing him like this broke Violet's heart who asked Lucifer to erase his memory from that day,accepting to be his friend again.Michael power was lowed by the new that Marius De Romanus was God.This made him angry and he couldn't even admit it at first.He was no longer Marius' favorite son,but because Marius was not a person that Michael like whatsoever,he didn't mind,until he grew to love him truly. Even that Violet remained his friend,Michael began to be cruel,sad and angry again. After Andrada watched the anime Kamisama Hajimemashita,she realised that Lord Tomoe resembled and ried her best to become his Kami.Even that he faught it really hard,and at first,he only accepted her because she was making him favors,in time,Michael grew to truly love Andrada and began to consider her the only person in the world who understood him.At her insistence,he accepted to go in a dimenssion where he was a human.For his happiness,in that dimenssion,he was married with Violet who loved him unconditionally. Soon enough tough,his perfect dimenssion turned out to be not as perfect as he thought:he was married with Violet,but he was still living with Neema,Miriam's sister. At the end,in turned out that Violet knew,but she loved him anyway.Michael adored that dimension so much,that he wanted to become a mere human and live happily ever after with her.He was asked to see another dimenssion before,that he accepted.In that dimenssion,every wish Michael was having became reality just by saying it.It was then where he met Diane,the angel of Snow,that Michael considered to be misterious,passional and pure in the same time,so he choose to remain in the real world so he can get a chance to meet her.Even that at first he wanted to make her just another lover of his by a contract,he was wonder struck by Diane,her way of being making him lose completly,considering her the most gracious creature that ever stepped in heaven or earth.He proposed her,because he wanted a new beginning with her,because,even that he wasn't in love with her,he loved her,thinking she understands him like no other in the world,which made his ex,Celeste,become really mad and vengenful as well,trying her best to destroy their relationship. At Violet's insistance,he agreed to get drunk with Cola,but it turned out not be such a great idea after all:He became mad,confession Violet all of his love and tried to make her feel guilty,which probably,he succeed.When he woke up,he didn't remember a thing. Violet threw him a bachelors party,where Michael got enchanted with a potion of Gabriel.He truly lost himsel and had fun like crazy. The day before the wedding,Violet from a dimenssion got drunk and confessed Michael that she really loves him a bit,and she asked him to sleep with her,just once.But Michael refused completely.He got married with Diane even that Celeste tried her best to stop the wedding.But after the wedding,in the honeymoon,their happiness faded:they realised that they were not who they taught they was,and grew apart. Meanwhile,Violet tried to break the friendship with Michael,but he was so destroyed by that Violet changed her mind and became a perfect friend of him. Michael became sad and quite depressive,puting a demon to threw him out 9 skies.In the fall,he got injured and broke all of his teeth,chocking with blood.Andrada stayed with him a while until he convinced her to leave.At the present,he still remains sad,and somehow lost in his world. Personality Michael is an enigmatic character,and it's hard to say which is his true nature.Even that he's quite a vulnerable and hurt person,he always acts angry and cruel at times,even with the people he loves.He is mean,hot headed,beautiful,easy to hurt,vengenceful,romantic,religious obsessed,elegant,really cold or really warm,passional,deep and quite intense.He usually acts cold and reserved towards strangers,tending to become quite mean or cruel sometimes.He is a strange combination between a tsundere and kuudere,acting all mean or unemotional and then becoming sweet and romantic when the right person comes along.He is really romantic,pasional and fragile when he's having a good relationship with a woman.It's easy to get Michael angry but you have to know him really well for him to reveal he's dark side:he is actually really hurt inside,becoming a little mad and desperate in his actions for affection or justice. Before he fell in love. Before he fall in love,Michael never revealed his true feelings to anyone,acting just really superior and cold with everybody.He was kind of unmerciful and exagereted with others,acting heartless towards women he was dating sometimes.He was really,really cocky and proud. After he fell in love It's easy to see that Michael changed after he fell in love.He became less interested in making things happen,letting them just happen instead.He gave less importance to other people mistakes and gave forgiveness at Violet's request.He acted cool and relaxed,somehow hopeful. Now At the moment,after Michael lost Violet as a possible lover and married Diane,he turned back to how he used to be,acting really sad,desperate and self-destructive. Relationships Kami Andrada Andrada is Michael's special friend.Their relationship began after she watched the anime Kamisama Hajimemashita,getting to the conclusion that Michael are Lord Tomoe are alike.Even that at first Michael faught against her love,she never gave up on him.At first,she was making him favors just to get him talk to her.He began by denying completely her concepts about Kamisamas or Shinshies,calling her "a sinful pagan". Slowly tough,he became attached to her,and revealed her his fears and his true nature,being lovely and protectie,still a little bit mean and too religious.The first time she returned to Cluj she claimed that she'll feel lost without him,even it it was for only 3 days,but he tried to comfort her,telling her that she has to act mature in these kind of situation.When she came back,he acted like he never knew her,getting cold again,but she succeed to bring him back on good terms.After this,their bond became unbreakable,and even that there were and there will be lots of obstacles,she still understands and support him as no other,and he will always be protective,mostly sweet and possessive towards her,because they really love each other. Violet Holland Violet is Michael's friend and also the woman that he truly loves.He fell in love with her from the first time he saw her,and he acted really sweet,cold and supportive towards her.She also treated him like her best friend,being all funny,caring and sweet towards him which filled his heart with a lot of happiness.Even after he objected at her wedding,Violet couldn't give up on him claiming that "he was the best friend she ever had" choosing to erase his memories.Shortly after this,he met Diane,and they got engaged.Michael was brought i However,he became reserved towards her and began to treat her mean and indifferent sometimes.She tried to make him hate her,and for a short time,they stopped being friends.But Michael was completely lost and desperate without her,so Kami Andrada asked her to be his friend again.He got drunk once at her request with Cola and confessed all of his love for her.She asked him to stop loving him.Screaming,he said that he can't.After this,Violet decided to make him despise her.He was brought to a dimension where she was drunk,where she confessed him that she may be in love with him a little,and asked him to sleep with her.However,Michael refused.After he got married,Violet tried to be even more annoying so he could give up on her,and she did.But he became desperate of her,lonely and self destructive,so,at Kami Andrada's advice,she decided to keep being his friend.From that moment,she remained by his side,as a loyal friend,despite any protests of his. Diane Mikhaelson Diane Mikhaelson is Michael's wife.Michael firs met Diane in a dimension,and he found her to be stunning and exquisite,a true beauty and soul by all means,and yet really sexy and passional. He decided to meet her in the real life as well,giving up at Celeste short afterwards.At first she was really seductive,calling him "Michael the Archangel".He gave her gloves and a beautiful blue dress,and also the key of his room.She allowed him to kiss her neck,but she said that she can't move forward,as longs as he's still with Celeste.After he broke up with Celeste,she seemed to feel guilty,so Michael spent 7 days "suffering" after his break up.Afterwards,his relationship with Diane intensified.Michael was convinced that Diane was just like him,and thought that she's his only real chance of happiness.He found out that Diane was in love with him for over 8000 years.He then remembered the time he met her in Cloud 1,and a bow of her dress fell,and he took it,because he wanted to return it to her,but then Lea died,and he didn't get the chance.Their relationship,at first,was really beautiful and pure,they seemed to be meant to each other,their love being everything they ever wanted.They got married,and even that there were some rumors surrounding Diane,Michael chose not to believe them.They went to the honeymon,where they made love for the first time.In their last scene of their honeymoon,Amadeo and Violet visited,and they changed their location to another island of Michael.We can't say for sure what happened to them afterwards,but ever since they returned,it seems that they grew apart,beginning to be act really cold towards each other. Lea Mikhaelson Lea was Michael's first love,and still a significant presence in his existence.Michael was her guardian angel,and hearing for her prayers for a better life,he vistited her,and fell in love with her.At first,he introduced himself as being a friend of her family,and Lea recieved him with a lot of happiness,because she hadn't heard of her family in ages.Slowly,she fell in love with his kind and loving heart,so Michael revealed his true nature and asked her to come with him in heaven.Lea accepted his invitation and these two began to have a relationship.Lea gave up on her old life-style and tried her best to become a loving lover for Michael.It's uncertain if these two were married or not,but they did have sexual relationships.The beginning of the end was the moment when Lea's first love asked to see her,because he was going to get married and he wanted to tell her goodbye.Silly enough,Lea accepted to come to him,but he took advantage of her,and raped her.She was too afraid to tell Michael the truth,more than ever when he heard the heart of her baby and he claimed it as being his.Lea's death struck him like nothing else ever,and he knew that he could never be the same from that terrible day.Being tortured in hell for the past 9000 years,Lea lost her mind,and got to hate Michael,not remembering him as her last love but just as her torturer.After Michael got married with Diane,he released Lea and sent her in the Cloud 0,but he told her that no meter what,he will never forgive her. Altough it had an eternal sad ending,their love story was really beautiful and full of innocence on many levels.Even now,Michael tends to torture himself in seeing her in hell,because a part of him is still clinging to an old life that he could never have again,watching her blue eyes being like listening a bittersweet requiem for something long dead. Celeste Mikhaelson Celeste is Michael's ex lover for whom happiness Michael asked Marius as his wedding wish to let her live in Cloud Nine again.Michael met Celeste short after he broke up with Lea.Being hurt and feeling deeply broken,Michael melted into her embrace,giving her all of his fears and his wishes.At first,Celeste was sent to spy on Michael,but throughout their relationship,she became quite attached of him,choosing to remain by his side even after her mission failed.They took many breaks,in which Michael dated lots of girls under contracts,in the end of which these two were getting together again.Even that Celeste was manipulative and poisonous on many levels,she kept Michael from falling into desperation or depression by always supporting him and telling him all the time that he's right.Moreover,Michael and Celeste were really good love making partners.She was never sad nor jealous when she and Michael had breaks,but when Michael began interested in Diane,Celeste became desperate,because she knew that Celeste wasn't playing.She tried her best to stop Michael's wedding,but she failed.When she realized that Michael's marriage with Celeste wasn't going really well,she began to feel hopeful again about her relationship with him.It's uncertain if Celeste really loves Michael.On one hand,she claimed that she wants to see him unhappy along with her and on the other hand,she said that she'd be okay to see Michael with Violet,because,at least,he'd be happy. Bianca Solderini Bianca is Michael's friend,even tough he likes to reefer to her as his daughter.At first,they couldn't stand each other,having really horrible opinions towards each other,but after Bianca lost her memories,he got to really like her.He invited her to live with him in the Cloud Nine and tried his best to make her happy,ordering Celeste to act like a caring mother with her.He gave her a rabbit as well,Celine,although he claimed it's a cat.He took her off Damon's house after she died and treated her with lots of love and affection.After Bianca matched on with Damon,she got to live with her lover.However,they still remained really close,and anytime they saw each other,they acted fluffy and adorable. Pandora Mikhaelson Pandora and Michael no longer mean anything for one another.However,they had a short yet beautiful relationship.Michael used to loose himself when he was with her,and Pandora was acting happily and free.They enjoyed breaking the rules together at Marius' balls,playing an making snow angels.They used to swing together and have fun.He cooked for her,just like Gabriel did.When Pandora showed her obvious hatred towards Marius and his religion,Michael took a step back,and at the time,Pandora didn't mind,because she was dating Julian in the same time.Now,they are probably hating on one another,throwing each other hateful words. Mr Marius De Romanus Mr Marius De Romanus is God,and that makes him Michael's father.It's known that in the past,these twowere really close,Michael used to be Marius' favorite child.However,in the present days,Mr Marius and Michael have a rather tenssionent relationship.It's really uncertain if these two truly love each other by all means,or they don't love each other at all. Miriam Mikhaelson "R" Miriam is Michael's formal protegee since he is her first guardian angel.Michael and Miriam's relationship began just when she was born,when she was given into Michael's spiritual care.In the beginning Mikhael hated Miriam truly and deeply,blaming her for God's dissapearence and also,because the council voted on letting her live.He punished her father to never be allowed to meet his daughter because he was the first to commit this sin and also inspired other angels to do the same.However,when Miriam became a vampire,he allowed Raphael to meet her if she were to live 6000 years.Until Miriam was old enough to difference the reality from imagination,Michael used to visit her in order to get used to her.Even that Michael couldn't stand her,she had a tendency to love everything so she always acted loving and sweet towards her.When Miriam turned 4,he disappeared from her life.He kept watching her and hearing her prayers and sometimes,even answering to them.When they met again,Miriam disliked Michael at first because he was really offensive towards her,but since he was her guardian angel,Miriam felt like she has to help him be happy,by being there for him like he was since she was born,more of less.Meanwhile,she really grew to care about him,considering him her friend and offering him the proposition of living with her at Jane Mikhaelson's house,when Kami Andrada was in Cluj.Even that they use to fight sometimes,and Mikhael often offends Miriam,they really do care about one another. Appearance Physically,Michael is a tremendously beautiful a tall young man with a heart-shaped face,light pink complexion,big blue eyes and smooth long light blonde hair.His height is 1.85 cm,and has a slim, slightly athletic physique.He is the typical angelic figure,a blonde blue eyed guy,but his beauty is quite different from any other of his brothers,looking really enigmatic. His walk is really elegant,and all of his moves are usually full of a heavenly grace.He usually wears black suits or dark colors shirts and jeans.He often keeps his hair tied up at the back with a blue ribbon.Sometimes his hair looks curly and dark blonde.He is a manly guy,smelling of cinnamon and mahogany with a bitter note inside.People find Michael to be really attractive,with his dramatic and different appearance. Trivia *Michael,in the religious culture is celebrated on either 8 November,21 November,29 September or 8 May which would make him either a Scorpio,a Libra or a Taurus. *Michael's best friend is Kami Andrada *He loves Kyiriu Zero from Vampire Knight *He disliked to used money because he consider them to be the work of the devil *He loves Adele,Taylor Swift,Lana del Rey,Lady Gaga,Daughter and Ellie Goulding. *His favorite book is "Wuthering Heights" by Emily Bronte *He never drank nor smoke,considering it to be outrageous. *Like any other angel,Michael can get drunk by drinking Coke. *It's uncertain if he really is Paul Boche or not. *His shoe size is 45. *He used to be Sebastian's best friend before he fell in love with Violet. *Even that he's how he is,Michael can easily be considered as a hopeless romantic